User blog:Leolab/Third tourney round 1: Cecil Harvey vs Hildegard von Krone
Cecil Harvey: The Dark Knight-turned-Paladin who defeated Zemus and now rules Baron. vs Hildegard von Krone: Warrior-princess of the Wolfkrone Kingdom, out to eliminate the evil sword Soul Edge. Cecil Harvey Close range: The shield is a standard defensive weapon Mid range: It’s a standard axe. Long range: Ragnarok is Cecil’s ultimate weapon, a holy sword. It (appropriately) deals holy-elemental damage. Special: White Magic heals its target. The spells Cecil can use (usefully for a one-on-one) are Cure (heals), Libra (shows foe’s weaknesses), Protect(reduces physical damage), Cura (heals more), Teleport (what it sounds like), Shell (reduces magical damage), and Esuna(cures status effects). Hilde Close range: : Glänzende Nova is a shortsword. Mid range: Frischer Himmel is a spear. Long range: Spear Throw throws a spear Special: Hilde’s Critical Finish involves impaling her opponent with a spear and then tossing them off of it, and later throwing it at them. X-Factors X-Factors in this tourney are gonna be a lot less involved than the rest of my battles. Just FYI. Prediction: My prediction is that Cecil will win, due to fact that he can both attack Hilde and heal himself. Battle Tourney Prelude Cecil wakes up in a strange bed, in a room that looks like it was made of metal. His weapons are on the wall next to his bed, along with his armor. Groggy and confused he rolls over, gets up, and walks over to his equipment. “What the hell happened,” he asks himself as he put on his armor, “Last thing I remember was Kain throwing me a bachelor party...” He shakes his head, and has just belted on Ragnarok and his axe when a part of the wall moves back and out. A man comes in with a tray of food. “Hello, Cecil,” he says, “I’m your host, meaning that this is my house you’re in. I thought I’d come and say hi to you personally. Here’s your breakfast. Also, would you mind putting this in your ear? It’ll allow me to talk to you, but not the other way around,” the man – about average height, wearing a plain black shirt and grey cargo pants – gives Cecil a earbud, which he places in his ear as instructed. “Good. I’ll contact you through that when it’s time for everyone to meet. By the way, you may call me Leolab. Nice meeting you. Have fun.” And with that, he left. Cecil, now more confused than ever, starts to eat. Hilde, meanwhile, is in a similar predicament. She woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and she barely remembers going to her tent in the Schwarzwind before passing out. Noticing her armor and weapons, she buckles them on. She had just belted her armor on when a section of the wall moved out, revealing a man wearing a plain black shirt and grey cargo pants. Cecil is pacing in his room, when he suddenly hears a voice in his ear. “Hello, all of you. You’ll find doors open leading you to a central chamber. I’ll explain what you’re all doing here once you arrive.” Wanting answers, he walks where the doors are leading him, a large, round room with several partitions and a central podium. Looking around, Cecil sees one other person in each of the other sections of the room; one blue, heavily muscled being, one wearing full plate armor, one in a cloak and light armor, a child, a woman, something that looked like it belonged in the Giant of Babil, and one… Cecil looked away hurriedly, not wanting to see the demonic spiked eyes for too long. Despite their differences, everyone there was clearly a warrior. Leolab stepped onto the center podium and started to speak. “Okay, here’s the rules: you will each be let into a different part of the maze. When you find another participant, you fight. You fight to kill. Last one standing wins. Any questions? No? Then let’s begin.” A door opens behind Cecil, now leading to a set of stairs rather than the corridor he came in by. Determined but hesitant, he sets out. Battle Cecil winds his way through the tight, metallic corridors, checking his back to make sure none of the other contestants – especially not the cloaked man – take him by surprise. He wonders aloud what the goal of all of this is, and the voice in his ear answers: “There is a great evil loose. I’m holding this to see who is best suited to kill it.” A little startled, Cecil pulls out his axe and shield and rounds the corner, finding himself in a wide room, with a replica of Castle Baron in the middle. Hilde, being teleported to a different part of the maze, wanders around, looking for an opponent. The narrow, winding corridors appear to be hewn out of rock, and with little light save a couple lamps. She sees Othrinsburg Castle through a window in one of the tunnels, but the window is too small for her to climb on to the raft. Thinking that Soul Edge is responsible for the mess she’s in, she resolves to beat all opposition in her path to conquer the sword. Winding through hallways for what seems like forever, she comes upon a strange castle. Cecil is examining the throne room when he hears the doors open. He drops to a fighting crouch, thinking he’ll save Ragnarok for when he needs it. Hilde walks in, spear and sword drawn. She walks up to the throne room, thinking that Soul Edge would likely put its puppets in power. Walking in, she sees a man in white armor. Knowing the rules, she thrusts with her spear, hoping to catch him off guard. Cecil raises his shield and deflects the blow, and catches the haft of the spear in his axe as Hilde tries to recover. Using the control he now has over her weapon, Cecil closes the distance and tries for a shield bash. Altogether too late, he notices Hilde’s shortsword. She strikes at his weapon arm, but it glances off of his gauntlet. There was still enough force behind the strike to wound, though, and blood starts to flow from the shallow wound. Hilde, thinking she severed the muscle, yanks her spear, sending the axe flying out of Cecil’s grasp. Cecil quickly backpedals, creating distance between the two. Hilde throws her spear at him, but only gets another glancing blow. Cecil, now bleeding profusely from an arm and a leg, retreats behind the throne and into the Crystal Chamber as Hilde reclaims her weapon. She picks it up, and follows the trail of blood into the secret room. She sees it leading behind the crystal, and walks around it, and thrusts her spear forward to start her critical finish. She strikes air, and feels a sharp pain in her lower back. Cecil had cast Cure on himself, sealing his wounds and cast Teleport to reclaim his axe. He had crept up behind Hilde, and cast Libra to find a little more information about his opponent. Seeing that she had no knowledge of his magic, he decides to use the blood trail as a trap. As she rounded the corner to strike, he swung his axe and scored a hit. Unfortunately, despite wounding his adversary, his axe was now stuck in her armor. Cecil draws Ragnarok, and bats aside a spear thrust with his shield. He blocks and parries a flurry of thrusts from Hilde’s spear and slashes from her shortsword. Seeing an opportunity, he thrusts forward. The sword lets out a burst of Holy energy on impact, increasing the power of the thrust and piercing straight through Hilde’s armor. The floor of the crystal chamber is now soaked in red, and Cecil turns and leaves, determined to vanquish the evil. Category:Blog posts